


Unspeakable Company

by seizure7



Series: Unspeakable Company (discont.) [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Blood, Dirty Talk, Lovecraftian, M/M, Magic Gone Wrong, Rituals, magic sex, making fun of orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seizure7/pseuds/seizure7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vengeful, genocidal, bffs with Eldritch Deities... Loki might be Tony Stark's worst and most twisted fuck-buddy <em>ever</em>. (Somehow the mortal is fine with that.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning: There is HP Lovecraft aka disturbing Eldtrich things, sex magic and Loki is twisted. I am not kidding. But don't worry, things will lighten up later.**  
>  I was incredibly inspired by Like_A_Hurricane and Hannahrhen's works. Also big thanks to Vilefangirl who is my worst/best enabler. Kudos to them!

The first time Loki returned from visiting an Eldritch acquaintance, he did not bother to completely shake off the darkness that followed him back to Midgard. Tony was slightly intimidated but first and foremost he was a curious man of science. (It also doesn’t help that he was professionally diagnosed with a severe danger kink that left psychiatrists shaking their heads.)

“So who’d you see this time?”

Loki’s responding chuckle was sharp with fondness, “An old, dear friend I had not seen in ages-” with an insanely casual air he seethed out several strange syllables that were jagged clicks in a low throaty churn of sound. It caused the room’s shadows to deepen and the air to grow heavy and warped. The temperature plummeted.

Tony’s entire being was seized by a clutch of pure primal terror that froze his bones to the marrow.

Loki stopped midway from pronouncing the Ancient One’s forbidden name and the effects begin to hesitantly recede from the room.

“Oh… _oh_ , that was careless of me,” he didn’t sound sorry at all as he pulled Tony into an unusually gentle embrace. The Trickster God cooed in a voice that was more predatory than comforting; more hungry than loving, “You are such a delicate thing, Tony Stark.”

“What the _fuck_ -” suddenly Tony realized his nose was running.

Out of thin air Loki whipped out a spotless handkerchief. (His initials were embroidered on a corner in poison green thread, it was an old gift from Tony.) Loki dabbed it under the human’s nose, “You are _so_ fragile.” The God’s soft smile was a twisted thing that was both benevolent and cruel with amusement. Then he showed Tony the cloth.

It was stained black with thick globs of dead blood. Loki’s teeth sank into the lobe of Tony’s ear and he snaked an arm around the mortal’s waist.

“Sometimes I forget how easy it would be to break you,” Loki sighed.

Tony was shaking as the God captured his lips with a kiss so darkly chaste it made him slightly sick.

Tony surrendered, he surrendered it all.

 

* * *

 

Loki took him on a table and Tony could not help but feel like a sacrifice upon an altar. Loki was forceful yet merciful; gentle yet rough. Through the thick haze of pleasure Tony had the distinct feeling that some intangible essence from within him was being consumed, devoured… drained…

It was both deeply arousing and terrifying to the core.

He was a broken mess when he came for the second time… Loki continued thrusting into him. The God still has yet to release. Tony whimpered and Loki’s fingers intertwined with his, the God whispered something encouraging in an old tongue.

Some clarity returned and he was getting hard again. Loki shifted into a position that left Tony breathless and begging for more.

Loki was finally getting close and so was Tony. The billionaire wondered if they were going to come together like in those cheap ass drugstore romance novels-

And then they did.

**“HOOOOOOLY MOTHER FUCKING SHIT-“**

Tony’s electrifying climax plowed through him like a magnificent blast of golden light. No wait-

 _There was an **actual blast** of golden light_ that momentarily blinded him and enveloped the whole room.

He was left in its blazing wake gasping and heaving as he blinked back black spots from his vision. He was suddenly overwhelmed by reality because his five senses had become five senses squared. Absolutely everything had become unbearably saturated in colour and sensation.

He could feel every cell in his body tingling from post-orgasm. He could feel every square inch of the table that touched him. He could feel every bead of sweat that ran down his skin. He could feel Loki pull unceremoniously out of him with a groan.

Tony looked down and he was barely surprised by what he saw, “… Did you draw runes on my stomach with my own come?” _When the **fuck** did that happen- oh yeah, right after orgasm numero uno._

“Sex magic. It was necessary” Loki stretched. Tony had never seen the God look so refreshed.

“This ritual would have been shorter if you did not insist on lying down and taking it like a dead fish on its wedding night.” Loki chided and gave Tony’s ass a sharp slap. Tony yelped but he was relieved, there was not a trace of darkness in Loki’s voice and his green, green eyes were glittering with unconstrained mirth.

“Shut the hell up,” he growled, “I’m not the one having afternoon tea parties with Cthulhu and company.”

Loki laughed, the warm sound of it reverberated in Tony’s chest like a cast iron bell. “I would not have had to resort to these measures, if your body and soul were not so pathetically weak.”

“Cocky words coming from an inter-dimensional plague rat.”

“Nonetheless, you adore me,” Loki drawled.

He kissed Tony and Tony muttered a few curses as he kissed back.


	2. Chapter 2

Something strange was going on.

  * Earlier that week Tony signed up to Foster Parents International and now he now supported 125 children from various third world countries.
  * Every single text he sent ended with either a smiley or “lol”.
  * He was quiet and attentive at SHIELD meetings.
  * For the last few days JARVIS did not have to wake him because Tony was up and ready for work by 7:30 sharp.
  * Today he spent the ENTIRE morning teaching Dummy, You and Butterfingers how to solve a rubix cube in no less than twenty moves. It was quality family time, Stark style.



And that was just the tip of the iceberg.

 

Everyone was looking at him funny. HE was looking at himself funny.

 

Tony knocked on Loki’s door.

A muffled voice came from behind it, “ **Go. Away**. I am in strict quarantine.”

“Loki, please. I think something weird is going on and I really want to talk to you,” Tony’s heart was running away with his mouth, he inwardly recoiled at the words that involuntarily spilled out from his lips, “also I haven’t seen you in days. Babe, I miss you.  _I miss us_.”

The door opened by a crack, “... Know this: I am only letting you in because our minds are under severe magical influence. It’s mostly my fault and I owe you a proper explanation. But once this whole thing is over, I want you to understand that my private quarters are still completely off limits to you.”

“Alright. I’m cool with that.”

Loki let him in and they found themselves sprawled on one of his most luxurious couches. They were completely tangled together... but their clothes were still on and they were not doing ANYTHING remotely sexual.

By now Tony was absolutely 100% certain something was horribly wrong.

Loki was holding one of Tony’s hands in his. The God was slowly gracing every knuckle with adoring kisses. Left to right, right to left. It was incredibly hypnotic and Tony felt all tingly and warm. His heart fluttered wildly like an epileptic butterfly. Tony Stark was 43 years old and he felt like a fucking Disney princess and he LIKED it.

“Loki, my darling?”

The God hummed in acknowledgement but he did not stop.

Tony smiled sweetly, “What the absolute  ** _fuck._** Is going on?”

Loki beamed and let go of his hand only to pull Tony closer, “I made some mistakes during the cleansing ritual. We are experiencing the side-effects.”

“Oh. That big golden light thingy?”

“For such a brilliant human, you occasionally have some strangely inarticulate moments,” Loki mused, “I find it severely adorable. Oh Tony, you make me feel so uncontrollably homicidal sometimes.”

“So are you going to explain how you fucked up?”

“Yes, but I want you to kiss me first.”

_“Fine.”_

They spent the next hour making out. It was wonderful and absolutely terrible and lovely and utterly horrifying. They parted breathlessly once the God was satisfied.

“Life,” Loki weaved his fingers with Tony’s, “is an incredibly powerful force, it will always strive to reproduce. At the fundamental level, sex is when at least two sentient beings join in order to create another living soul. The power to create such a thing is incredible... thus the instinct and the act of sex will always be sacred,” there was something very fond in the tone of Loki’s voice, “Even if reproduction is not desired, even if the participants are unable to reproduce... the act is still incredibly sacred. The ritual I preformed on us harnessed the raw purity of our instincts and it was enough to completely drive away the Dark Influence.”

 _Um... wow. That was pretty hot._ “Okay so we fucked. What went wrong?”

“A number of factors: first of all this ritual is particularly potent if one of the participants is a mortal soul or a being with a short life-cycle, for they are the descendants of an incredibly long and unbroken chain of life.”

Tony chuckled, “So I’m super-effective.”

Loki frowned a little, he had the distinct feeling that the mortal just cracked some sort of obscure Midgardian reference. He ignored the comment and continued, “Second: the hold the Dark had upon you was stronger than I had anticipated. I had to reinforce the spell with rune work. You were also very unresponsive throughout the entire ritual. Your performance was absolutely pathetic.”

“HEY.”

“You were solely responsible for the third factor.” Loki fell silent and refused to look Tony in the eye.

“... Yes?”

Loki grit his teeth.

Tony kissed Loki on the corner of his mouth, “Come on, babe. Spill it.”

“You are playing a very dangerous game, you insolent mortal,” there was no bite in Loki’s voice, only crumbling defeat.

“Resistance is futile. It’s your goddamn fault we’ve become uncontrollable cuddle monsters. You owe me a full explanation.”

Loki’s voice was soft but he didn’t move as Tony leaned in, “Don’t-“

It was too late. Five minutes into the kiss the God's last shred of resistance crashed and burned.

“I had... trouble reaching my climax. The ritual requires both participants to orgasm.”    

“... Oh, so you were having performance issues?”

“If I was my normal self, Tony darling, I would break every single bone in your lovely hands,” the God mumbled, “It was your fault. Normally you make such nice expressions and sounds.”

“... So you like it when I’m loud.” 

“Of course, it is proof that I satisfy you,” those words fell out of Loki’s mouth before he could stop them. A look of absolute regret crossed over his face. _Oh curses-_

“... Wow, Loki.”

“Shut up.”

“You’re actually-”

“Finish that sentence and I swear upon the Nine Realms, I will end you and everyone you care about.”

Tony fell silent but a slow, knowing smile spread across his lips.

Loki ignored it, ignored the warmth that welled up in his chest. He continued, “You came too many times, my superior sexual endurance for once... became a weakness. The final factor: you did not have enough energy to come a third time. I cast a spell to assist you and it further amplified the ritual's power. These four factors are the cause of these side-effects. We are infused with too much life force, which is why we are both acting like two idiotically sentimental fools.”

Loki nuzzled their noses together in an Eskimo kiss, “After the effects wear off, I am going to be incredibly embarrassed. I suggest you run away... though I suspect the attempt will be pointless. I am a God. You can not hide from me, Tony. I will hunt you down. I will disembowel you with my bare hands in an attempt to recover my honor. I will make you pay dearly for this humiliation.”

Tony kissed Loki’s cheek, “That’s really too bad, babe.”

Loki sighed, “I also posess an incredibly sick imagination so I will probably summon magical copies of myself in order to play double-dutch with your intestines. I am seriously going to kill you, Tony Stark. I really am.”

The mortal smirked, “Oh, Loki, not if I kill you first. I’m a goddamn billionaire. I think I'll buy several metric tons of that black Chanel nail polish you like so much. I’ll build a glass case to hold them and I’ll hire a crane to lift it all. Then I'll lure you to the right spot and have then the whole goddamn thing land on you. Babe, I’m going to give you a proper Looney Toons-style send off. Your death is gonna be so humiliating. I’m going to put all the juicy details on your gravestone in big letters and I’ll make your final resting place into a national monument. Tourists from all around the world will come to see it just so they can point and laugh at your memory.”

Loki’s mouth quirked into a smile, “You are utterly ridiculous.”

Then the God blinked and inhaled sharply. He twitched as another uncontrollable stream of words spilled out of his mouth, “This is quite strange... I suddenly want to spend the rest of the week making nothing but sweet gentle love to you.”

 

Loki looked utterly disgusted.

Tony also made a face, “Loki... Please don’t. We’ll both regret it.”


	3. Chapter 3

The two men did not see each other again until the ritual’s effects appeared to vanish completely.

 

By then Tony was pretty confident that Loki would not carry out his death threats. He was after all... a pretty decent fuck buddy by the God's snooty high standards. Why else would Loki keep coming back?

And his guess was absolutely correct.

He was asleep when he distantly registered that he was being pinned down by a weight, a rough and hungry mouth was licking and nipping at his jawline and _(mmmm what’s this? It feels nice...)_ a teasing bite here, a sensual drag of teeth there. Tony could feel a hard cock brush against his inner thigh.

He opened his eyes, “Morning, Loki,” a low groan escaped from him as kisses were pressed against his neck, “Are you here for once last glorious fuck before you kill me?”

The God chuckled, “Oh _no,_ I have _far_ worse plans for you.”

“Care to share?”

“I know how much you treasure your precious little intellect.”

The bed covers were pulled back. Loki straddled his hips, his back was straight as he looked down upon the mortal. The naked God’s posture was proud and regal, like he was a conquering king sitting upon his throne, surveying his kingdom.

“I am going to make you completely lose your mind, Stark.”

Tony’s breath was caught in his chest. ( _Oh **fuck**. This was so hot.)_

The mortal rolled his hips upwards, his smirk was dark and lascivious, “Oh please _no_. Have mercy upon me.”

“You are going to have to beg harder than that, you pathetic mortal,” Loki sneered in mock distain, “But you are very fortunate that I am such a benevolent and forgiving God...”

Loki lifted his hips, grabbed Tony’s hard cock and sank down upon it.

 _(Holy shit, Loki already stretched and prepared himself.)_ Tony moaned brokenly, “I’m not worthy. _Ohfuck._ I. Am. So. Not. Worthy.”

“Shut up, mortal,” Loki licked his lips then he smirked, “I will be the judge of that.”

To Tony the next moment went like a blur. The rise and fall of hips, the heat, the tightness around him, Loki would murmur something on occasion _(“Mmm... Your skills have greatly improved since our first time, Stark.”)_ The quiet noises that escaped from Tony were probably embarrassing but he didn’t care. Everything felt good and Loki was melting his mind.

 

... Loki. How was he feeling?

 

Tony reached forward to take the God’s cock in his hand. For a split second he held it- _(Oh-god-it-was-so-hard-and-heavy-just-oh-how-he-yearned-to-be-fucked-by-Loki-again-two-weeks-was-way-waaay-too-long)_ Faster than a blink, Loki stopped all his movement and grabbed his wrist. The God growled softly, “Release me.”

Tony did so reluctantly. His eyes widened as Loki guided his hand to his hip.

“Think only of your own pleasure, Stark,” Loki commanded, his voice was soft. The God began to move on his lap again.

Tony’s breath caught a little, “Are you sure?”

“We have not bedded each other for two weeks... and you have already forgotten my superior endurance? Your mind must truly be lost.” Loki smirked, “Know this, Tony Stark, as soon as you find your release I am going to fuck you,” his voice grew dark with promise, “I am going to fuck you and make you beg and moan like the utterly shameless slut you are.”

A memory surfaced.

 

_(“... So you like it when I’m loud.”_

_“Of course, it is proof that I satisfy you,”)_

 

Tony came at Loki’s words.

He gasped and blinked as he rode it out.

Tony could feel his heart beating rapidly against his ARC reactor as Loki lifted himself off his softening cock.

Without warning the God’s mouth was against his lips, hungry and carnal. Tony gave into it without a fight. He moaned into their kiss. His chest ached.

 

“Loki.”

 

There must have been something in the tone of his voice. The God stilled and drew back. There was something curious in his gaze but it quickly vanished. He murmured a spell to clean them both before closing in again.They kissed lazily but there was a touch of uncertainty in the both of them. It soon faded away. Fingers slick with lube touched Tony’s entrance. Without a shred of shame he spread his legs wider. They pressed into him and began to prepare him. Tony allowed a pleased moan to escape from his mouth.

“Such eagerness,” Loki whispered as he licked his lips.

Tony shot him a playfully cocky smirk as they fell back to their earlier roleplay, “I reserve it for Gods.”

Loki’s breath hitched slightly, “And only for the most worthy of them?”

“Yes,” Tony answered with reverence. He felt Loki brush against that bundle of nerves within him. His back arched and he breathed again, _“Yes.”_

Loki continued to prepare him but his eyes were darkening, “Your cries please me. What is it you desire, mortal? I will grant it.”

“Worthy. I want to be worthy enough to be fucked by you.”

 

The God’s control snapped.

 

His fingers were gone. The head of his cock pressed into Tony. The God slid in until he was fully inside. Tony deliberately moaned _(this flirting was fun)_ , “ _Oh, Loki._ You’re too good to me-”

 

Loki interrupted him sharply, “ **Tony.** Cease your tongue.”

 

Tony froze at the sound of his first name. Loki surged forward to capture his mouth in a rough kiss, his voice was stern with warning, “Tony Stark, do not test my control any further with your words. I _will_ hurt you if you continue with this act. It is well within my power to do so but that is not something I wish.”

Tony had never seen the God of Lies look so sincere. It was weird. It was Twilight-Zone weird.

Loki’s voice was soft but firm, “No more of this game. I tire of it.”

“... Alright, babe.”

Loki pressed his lips to Tony’s forehead, “Good.”

Tony didn’t know what to think about any of this but then Loki began to move and all of his thoughts were lost.

 

* * *

 

“Why the HELL are you not known as the Norse God of Mind-blowing, Bone-melting Sex? This is a complete injustice. I think we should call every single historian and correct this. I’m seriously going to hack into Wikipedia and permanently change your information. I’ll make it absolutely impossible to edit.”

Loki let out a rare laugh that was low and pleased, “Do you truly think that is wise, Stark? Is it not fun to keep a secret?”

Tony swallowed, “Good point.”

A comfortable silence fell between them.

A few minutes later Loki spoke up, “Stark...”

“Mmmhm?”

“I have to go back into the Realm Beyond to see my Ancient Acquaintances.”

Tony’s stomach sank a little.

The God of Lies continued carefully, “I have underestimated the difficulty of my task. Thanos is strong. I will require the assistance and powers of the Abominations if I am to stop him. I will have to accept more of the Dark. What you saw two weeks ago? I will return in states even worse than that.”

“Loki-“

“ **Stark**. I am not finished speaking.”

“...”

“The after-effects of the cleansing ritual still clings to us both... however the massive amount of life force we summoned lies dormant. It will likely remain within us for at least three years until it begins to wane. However it will be activated by any act of physical affection. We already bed each other regularly.... All I ask is that you allow me to tap into the life force upon my every return from the Realm Beyond so that I may cleanse myself of the Dark Influences. They do not belong in this realm and over exposure may drive me to madness. You will be my dimensional anchor.“

“So let me get this straight, I get to help save the universe from a genocidal maniac, keep you from going batshit insane and vanquish clingy inter-dimensional aliens... all through the power of fucking and cuddling you?”

Loki rolled his eyes, “That is a _supremely_ crude and idiotic interpretation of my request.”

“I’m in.”

The corner of Loki’s mouth twitched. He did not look impressed, “Let us hope we do not come to regret this arrangement.”

“Nope, no way, not gonna happen. Our reason to fuck like bunnies is both Noble and True!”

“... Congratulations, I have no words for you Stark.” Loki rolled over so that his back faced Tony. The God pulled a blanket over himself, _“I. Have. No. Words.”_

 

* * *

 

 Later, Tony woke up. _It must be noon by now,_ he thought groggily. He stilled as he felt the gentle fall and rise of a chest against his back. Loki was spooning him from behind, a lean but heavy arm was draped over Tony’s side. Tentatively, the mortal laid his hand on the God’s forearm...

 

Loki did not stir from his slumber.

Tony did not fall back asleep for a very long time.

 

 

_(I seriously hope you know what you’re doing, you crazy bastard.)_


End file.
